roads that lead us nowhere
by life is our highway
Summary: Life is always complicated, be it in good ways or bad. Drabbles written by the members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum. Marauder era.
1. 1 LilyJames

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the Marauders era.~**

**None of us own anything, though it is unfortunate.**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>incandescent dreams  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>JamesiLilyi  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> sunshine

* * *

><p>His little ray of sunshine – that's what he calls her, no matter what she does or says to him, no matter how mad she gets at him; she's his little ray of sunshine.<p>

Lily Evans: fiery, obstinate and utterly protective of her friends – she's the icing on his cake, the thing that makes his life seem almost worth living.

And whilst she hates him now, he's well aware of the fact that you can only hate someone you love.

And that she'll realise this sooner than later, ending her holiday in Egypt.

Or, at least, he hopes.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	2. 2 LilyJames

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the Marauders era.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>FinnickOdair Brought Sexy Back  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>JamesiLilyi  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> black coffee

* * *

><p>"James," Lily said sleepily, wrinkling her nose. "What's that smell?" James looked at his wife, puzzled.<p>

"What smell?" he raised an eyebrow. Lily's emerald eyes opened and glared at him reproachfully.

"Exactly! Where's the smell of the fresh coffee?" James looked around as if hoping for a hole to open up in the ground and swallow him whole. "James? Where is it?

"IletSirihavesome," James mumbled. He began trying to shimmy off the bed and as far away from his increasingly angry wife as he could, all to no avail as she clamped a vice-like hand over his arm. He had to admit that for someone so small; she was _really_ strong.

"James?" Lily said in the voice that just told him he was going to sleep on the couch tonight. "Where - is - my - COFFEE?" Better yet, why not sleep at Sirius' house judging from the murderous look he had just received from his wife.

"I gave Sirius some," he mumbled truthfully. Or rather, he tried to say. His sentence was interrupted by a loud yell that echoed through the small cottage. The silhouette of Sirius Black shadowed the doorway and engulfed the room with the zesty smell of black coffee.

"HIYA, LILY! HEY, JAMES, THANKS FOR THE COFFEE! I REALLY FEEL WIDE AWAKE NOW! I THINK I'M GOING TO RUN AROUND, 'KAY?" then he was gone. Moments later the couple heard a yell and the breaking of glass.

"That is the _last_ time," Lily said through gritted teeth. "That I let you make the coffee."

"That's what you said _last_ week," James replied tiredly, "When he burned down the Summer House."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	3. 3 SiriusMarlene

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the Marauders era.~**

* * *

><p><strong>Author: <strong>and time stood still  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>SiriusMarlene  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> sunshine

* * *

><p>He says it with composure. It's the easy, laid-back style she's used to see years ago, simply looking at a small hint of time sent to them from the past, and she appreciates it. She's wrapping her lithe fingers around the cigar bud, a puff of the smoke bellows out in the air, but her mind is somehow is processing the thought of it, in disbelief.<p>

It's a breezy, autumn day, the leaves crushed underneath their laced boots and heavy cloaks, and the light shines through to them, the sunbeams bouncing back the glare of the pond. She looks him in the eye and says,

"Yes."

They never see each other again after that, but she knew he loved her too much to seem to care.

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	4. 4 LilyJames

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the Marauders era.~**

**Author: **incandescent dreams  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>JamesLily  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> Letters

* * *

><p>He doesn't know how to tell her he loves her, that he's changed, that he's no longer <em>James immature Potter<em>, someone who will ridicule anyone for the slightest of things; he's now James Potter, Head Boy, and someone she should be proud to date. Everyone can see it; he's no longer the boy who hexes anything that moves, or act as though he doesn't give a toss when he does; he's more mature and intrigued, as though he's finally realised that everything he learns will impact him when he goes to Auror training.

She won't listen to him; why would she? She's never liked him, and always thought he's immature, so why would she suddenly see the difference? She wouldn't...she can't...and so he's down to writing letters she'll never read, pouring his heart and soul out onto the parchment, prior to destroying them without a trace.

(One day, he forgets. One day, he leaves one on the Common Room table. One day, she reads it.)

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	5. 5 LilyJames

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the Marauders era.~**

**Author: **and tomorrow brings them true  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>JamesLily  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> ecstasy

* * *

><p>As they twirl around, laughing as golden leaves fall around them, she thinks, <em>it can't get any better than this<em>. They are both so in love, so closely knitted together that they take the same breaths, beat the same heart, feel the same emotions. They are both in ecstasy. Laughing and smiling and dancing is their world; passionate, sunburst-filled kisses and burning touches and shared, intense glances seclude them from the real world, that of pain and fear and despair, that of war.

As James kisses the tip of her nose, she thinks her heart will just about burst. She has never felt more in her life; she is a swirl of emotion now, all happy colors and vibrant smiles. At last, at last, she is not alone; she has him, and even though not everything is well with the world, everything is well - everything is damn near _perfect_ - with _them_, and right now, that's all that matters.

* * *

><p><strong>We'd appreciate it if you didn't favouritealert without reviewing!**


	6. 6 TedAndromeda

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the Marauders era.~**

**Author: **cutecudlyme  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>TedAndromeda  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> "tomorrow doesn't matter"

* * *

><p>"Are you scared?" he whispered in the dark.<p>

He knew she understood his question, but she took a moment to reply. "No," she said softly, "I have you. I don't need to be scared."

A lump rose in his throat. Something like guilt boiled in his heart, and he couldn't help it. He knew he should've stopped her from coming. He shouldn't have let her leave her family, and move in with him. And now, he realized how he could never give her the life that her family could. He didn't have anything. No family, no money, nothing. Today, he had that small job in the shop, but what about tomorrow? What would happen if he lost this job, and couldn't find work? How could he take care of her? He could never give her anything. He could never make her happy.

"Ted?" Her voice broke into his thoughts, and he looked around at her.

She looked into his eyes, and he knew she knew what he was going through now. She leaned closer to him and kissed him softly. After pulling apart, she said, in the same soft voice, "Tomorrow doesn't matter, Ted. We'll make it together."

* * *

><p><strong>Reviews are much appreciated.<strong>


	7. 7 LilyJames

**~These are all drabbles written by members of the RoseScorpius Fans forum, in the Marauders era.~**

**Author: **vicky199416  
><strong>Pairing: <strong>JamesLily  
><strong>Prompt:<strong> table

* * *

><p>They're an inferno of a couple, one which could spark up at any moment and destroy anything around them; Lily's fiery and incandescent with her hair and her legendary temper, and James follows in her wake, wreaking havoc by himself – and, alongside hers, they're a force to be reckoned with.<p>

And that's how their relationship works; they explode with passion, and if there was anything to be destroyed around them, it would be; they love and hate with equal passion, sparks of desire turning to sparks of anger and rage, ones which could cumulate to complete destruction if left alone.

But one wouldn't see that side of them today, sitting around the table of the Burrow, waiting to find out the state of the Order. Because fire can be doused…and the war can do this to a couple so shining and flawless, proving one thing:

Wars ruin lives.

* * *

><p><strong>Please don't favourite without reviewing.<strong>


End file.
